1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable flexible pouch that has a valve element formed by a channel between two inner webs of flexible material, which enables the pouch to be inflated by mouth or with a tube, such as a straw, wherein the two inner webs form an inner inflatable chamber that remains in an at least partially inflated condition when the inflatable flexible pouch is maintained in an inflated condition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional flat check valves including two or more layers of film are known. Such conventional check valves are attached, usually heat sealed, at a peripheral edge of a plastic balloon. However, such conventional valves are manufactured at a location separate from the balloon manufacturing and require additional labor and machinery to install the prefabricated conventional valves in the plastic balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,138 discloses an inflatable container with a self-sealing valve. The container has two heat sealed film layers joined at the perimeter of the two layers. An exterior slit is formed in one of the layers. A valve film layer is positioned between the two surface layers. The valve layer is heat sealed to the bottom surface film layer from a transition point across to a stem area, leaving a gap between the seal and the transition point. Such heat seal runs in close proximity to the body edge so as to form a narrow channel, the upper boundary of which is formed by the valve layer and the lower boundary of which is formed by the bottom surface layer. Perpendicular creases which form along the container surfaces, when the container is inflated, cross the fluid channel to help seal the container.
Even in view of the known conventional flat valves and the flexible container taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,138, it is apparent that there is still a need for a relatively inexpensive flat check valve that effectively seals an inflated plastic balloon, particularly over an extended time period.
Furthermore, inflatable balloons having conventional flat check valves provide very little structural support in the neck area of the overall balloon structure. Thus, when a conventional balloon is displayed on a straw or a fill tube, the straw or fill tube must have some sort of cone or cup at its end to saddle the balloon into position. The balloon must have an extended tail that is wrapped around and/or through the cup to hold the balloon in position. This method is cumbersome and does not lend itself to retail or promotional use where deflated balloons are sold or given away and then easily inflated and attached to the straw or fill tube by the purchaser or recipient. In view of the structural problems associated with such conventional balloons and conventional flat check valves, it is apparent that there is a need for a balloon or inflatable flexible pouch that can be supported by a fill tube in such a fashion that the body of the balloon remains in an upright position, even when the balloon begins to deflate.